


Reborn in this Lifetime

by Splashy



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Cat AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Reborn AU, i know i have other fics to update but i just had to write this, wicked but cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Two girls have a life together that is drastically cut short. The universe pities them, giving them another life to love. And another, and another, and another.





	1. Bookverse

**Author's Note:**

> so like...i know i have my youtuber au and a highschool au i'm working on but i got the idea for this fic a while ago and after talking w some people, i decided to write it.
> 
> basically, each chapter will be a new life for elphaba and glinda. the first two chapters will be canon (book and then musical) but after that...p much anything goes! i'm not sure if this fic will ever have an official "end" as i plan to constantly add more AUs. if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment!
> 
> now, this first one is bookverse canon. and, if you've ever read the book, then you know how there's a lot of stuff that make it rather...well, hard to read. and even harder to look for specific details! so some of them may be a little off - i did the best i could.

Elphaba was born green.

That’s the first thing to be said about her life. Born with green skin that her father immediately cursed her for. Her mother hardly wanted anything to do with her.

The only one who did...a Quadling by the name of Turtle Heart. 

But on the day her sister was born, that was changed. Turtle Heart disappeared, never to be seen again. And Nessarose...poor Nessarose, born with no arms. Nanny took care of her, took care of them both. 

Then came Shell. Named after the Quadling both Melena and Frex loved. A perfectly normal child - normal skin, arms that worked and _existed._ But at the cost, their mother’s life was lost.

Not much else could be said about her childhood life. She grew up, ignoring the remarks about her skin. Developing a snarky attitude, she fired back whenever someone said something - if she didn’t just ignore them. 

She lived in this way, not allowing herself to get close to anyone, for many years. Up until she went to Shiz University, which changed her life. 

\---

Galinda was born to Larena and Highmuster. Two high-class Gillikins, they taught Galinda how to behave properly like a lady. 

She learned how to charm people into getting what she wanted, wrapping men around her finger. She learned to manipulate others. With a smile and a toss of her hair, she had everyone around her dashing to do what she wanted.

But as she grew older, it never felt right. Something always felt off, as if she was missing something.

It wasn’t until she got to Shiz University that she found out what.

\---

Stepping onto campus, it seemed like Shiz University was everything Elphaba could have ever wanted. Here, finally, she’d have a chance for change. A chance to change her life, to prove to others that she was more than just someone with green skin.

And maybe, just maybe, she’d get a chance to change what’s been happening with the Animals.

\---

Galinda was furious. First, she had to sit next to a _Goat_ in the train ride to Shiz, and her Ama wasn’t there when she arrived. After some arguing with the headmistress Madame Morrible, she’s now expected to room with...with - a horrible green thing! 

She decides she’ll loathe her for as long as she lives, and for every life she lives after that.

\--

After Dr. Dillamond’s death - his _murder_ \- everything seemed to change. Ama Clutch also died, something that affected Galinda greatly. She changed her name to Glinda in honor of Dr. Dillamond, and began to almost fear her magic. Elphaba and Glinda had started to grow closer and closer. 

But that seemed to stop as Elphaba almost pushed Glinda away. She stayed up later and later, closed herself off. She dedicated herself to continuing Dr. Dillamond’s research.

But try as she did to keep Glinda away, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. It wasn’t long before she became devoted to the blonde, loving her with all her heart.

And Glinda loved her in return. Even with everything happening, Elphaba considered herself lucky for that. She could only hope it would last.

\---

They traveled to the Emerald City, with Elphaba ready to tell the Wizard of what she had discovered. But Glinda could hardly focus on that. Rather, she spent their journey loving Elphaba with all she had, and making sure the green girl knew.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that everything would change after this meeting.

\---

They met the Wizard, and Elphaba couldn’t help but be disgusted with what she heard. The walk back to the carriage, she couldn’t stop thinking. Something had to change. And she had to help.

So with a kiss and a goodbye to Glinda, she left the blonde there with tears streaming down her face as she yelled out Elphaba’s name. 

But Elphaba didn’t turn back.

\---

Glinda returned to Shiz University alone, numb and tired. She knew things would change, but this drastically? She couldn’t seem to focus on her studies, instead wishing she were with Elphaba. Wishing she hadn’t left. 

Wishing she had followed her.

She graduated Shiz University and married Chuffrey not long after. She couldn’t seem to care much about him; he wasn’t Elphaba. 

She often wondered how she was doing. If Elphaba missed her.

She imagined she did, but so much time had passed - could Glinda really be certain?

\---

Elphaba missed Glinda.

That was something that always seemed to haunt her, even years after she left the girl on the carriage. 

She had an affair with Fiyero, but now he was gone, leaving her with a child she didn’t really want. What she wanted was forgiveness from Fiyero’s wife. For having his child, for being the reason he’s dead. She didn’t know exactly why.

But no matter what, she didn’t get that forgiveness. It seemed to eat her from the inside out, but she couldn’t do anything about it.

The only thing she could do was wish things were different.

\---

Glinda did not have any children with Chuffrey, something she found she was rather grateful for. She couldn’t stand having any children with her husband. And she had never liked them too much anyway. 

But oh, how it made her feel so lonely in her big house.

\---

Nessa was dead.

It seemed to strike Elphaba, and she was not sure how she was to feel. 

All she knew was that she had to attend the funeral.

\---

Glinda finally saw her again. Elphaba...so many years later. Too many years. But it wasn’t long before she became angry at her. Glinda was flustered - she couldn’t believe Elphaba would want _shoes_ of all things! - and tried to make things right, to mollify the green witch, but nothing could seem to shake her mind.

And the last time they met - though of course, she wouldn’t know this until much later - she called out to Elphaba...but the witch did not turn, and Glinda was left watching after her, wishing things were different.

\---

After the death of her dead sister, Elphaba couldn’t help but feel as though time sped up while also slowing down simultaneously. Eventually, she finally had her. Dorothy, here at Kiamo Ko.

A talk with her, before she got down to business.

She tried to get the shoes back - the shoes the shoes they’re _hers!_ \- but Dorothy refused. 

And then - the girl asking for forgiveness. Oh, how similar! To be here, with the blubbering child begging her for forgiveness, forgiveness she sought after from Sarima but never got.

She wasn’t given much time the ponder it, however, as soon her clothes caught fire.

It seemed only a clock tick passed before everything was gone.

\---

There was a night where Lady Glinda just couldn’t sleep. Whatever the reason, she got up and lit a candle in a window, looking out into the night sky and wondering what would have changed, had it all gone down just a little differently.

\---

When Glinda died, it felt as though there was a suspended moment in the universe. A brief moment where everything seemed to change. 

On the surface, everything was the same. People were born, they lived, they died. Their souls (if they ever had one) disappeared, perhaps going into the stars, or wherever one happened to believe their souls went.

But if one were to look closer, they’d realize the difference that was made.

Two lives, meant to intertwine from their beginning but deviated in their end, were given another chance.


	2. Musicalverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! this one is musicalverse~

This life wasn’t much different in the beginning.

Elphaba was, once more, born green. She grew up with Melena and Frex, and when she turned 3, Nessarose was born.

This was where it differed.

Nessarose, born too early, and with her legs all tangled. Melena died from childbirth. Frex at first blamed himself before putting it all onto Elphaba. He cherished Nessa, providing her with anything the child could possibly need. He left Elphaba to the side, with hardly anyone to care for her. 

She devoted her life to caring for Nessa and reading. Reading whatever she could get her hands on, whatever she could understand. And what she didn’t understand, she read so she _could_ understand. 

She wanted nothing more than to go to Shiz University, but her father never let her. It wasn’t until Nessarose was able to go that she was allowed to - for the purpose of watching her dear, sweet Nessarose. But she was thrilled to be able to attend the university in the first place.

Finally, things in her life could change.

\---

Galinda’s life started out much the same as before. Born to Larena and Highmuster, she was taught the ways of a lady and how she was expected to act. She took it all in stride, devoting her time to making sure she would be loved by all. 

She had friends - if they could even be called that - who acted much the same way. They’d often sit and gossip for hours or go out shopping. 

It was all superficial, but it was also all she knew. She was judged on her looks, not how she acted. And she was rather fine with that.

Or so she thought. 

\---

Elphaba could not quite believe this.

Her? Going to meet the _Wizard?_ It was all she had dreamed of for years! And her magical ability - her _talent_ \- was being rewarded. She was going to be in Madame Morrible’s sorcery seminar.

All of this would make today the best day of her life...were it not for her roommate.

It was clear the blonde detested her from the moment she saw the green girl. In fact, everyone did. Everyone shied away from her, wouldn’t look her in the eye, refused to speak to her. It was all fairly normal for her.

But Galinda? Galinda made her distaste clear.

It was going to be a long year.

\---

Galinda could not quite believe this.

A roommate who was _green!?_ How in Oz had things gone so horribly wrong? All she wanted was to learn sorcery, to become more than just another superficial girl in the world. And this...this green thing had taken that away from her! 

Not only had she done that, but they were roommates! She was absolutely furious.

She loathed the girl.

But while telling her of such, she couldn’t help but think about how something seemed faintly familiar.

\---

Elphaba was furious. Who could have done such a thing? Who had written those words on Dr. Dillamond’s board? She almost stepped out of the class, but with a glance back to the Goat, she whispered for Nessa to go on ahead and turned back.

Dr. Dillamond was surprised to see her still here. She scoffed at his words - friends? She had no friends. She was the outcast. No one wanted to even be near the green girl.

She stayed with him for some time. But in that time, she only grew more and more worried. What was happening in Oz? Why were Animals being silenced?

Before she could ponder much more of these thoughts, Morrible came in and wondered why she wasn’t on her way to her sorcery seminar.

As Elphaba passed the headmistress, she couldn’t help but think that something was off about her. Something didn’t seem right.

\---

Galinda couldn’t believe this. Fiyero, a real Winkie prince! He was so...so scandalacious! She grinned up at him, and he smiled down at her.

She couldn’t stop thinking about tonight. The Ozdust Ballroom, with Fiyero! She’ll make everyone jealous of her. Nothing could ruin this night.

While accessorizing, she came across a hat given to her ages ago. It was absolutely ugly, and she wanted nothing more than to throw it out.

But as she spoke with her friends, a different idea came to mind.

\---

Elphaba had no idea why she was doing this. She hadn’t had any intention to go to the stupid ball being hosted, but when Galinda gave her the hat...She wondered if maybe, just maybe, they didn’t have to hate each other. Maybe they could even...be friends. 

Before she went to the ball, she went to Madame Morrible and demanded she include Galinda in the sorcery seminar. The headmistress was hesitant, but when Elphaba said she’d quit if Galinda wasn’t in, she agreed.

Now all she had to do was attend the ball. With a deep breath, she walked in.

As soon as she did, everyone quieted and all eyes turned on her. Her face heated up and she snatched the hat off, her gaze going to Galinda.

How could she have been so stupid?

\---

Galinda was beginning to regret this.

She had done it so she’d have something to laugh at, for them all to laugh at. And everyone _was_ laughing. Everyone but her.

Why did Elphaba have to make Morrible include her in the seminar? Why couldn’t they just keep hating each other?

Galinda didn’t hate Elphaba. She just couldn’t find the ability within her to hate her anymore. Elphaba hadn’t done anything wrong, not really. She just wanted to live her life, and Galinda was making that hard for her.

And watching her now as she danced awkwardly, limbs too jerky for the graceful movements dancing required, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Carefully, she stepped up beside the green girl and offered her hand. Elphaba looked confused, angry, even. But amongst that, all Galinda could focus on was the hope shining in her brown eyes. 

As Elphaba just stood there as if challenging her, Galinda began to do a little dance similar to the one Elphaba had been doing just moments before. A twirl, and - 

Her friends. Watching her, wondering what in Oz’s name she was doing. She turned around, seeing Elphaba hesitatingly look over at her. 

She stepped forward, away from her past life, and into one with Elphaba.

\---

Elphaba wasn’t sure this was really happening. Had Galinda really chosen _her_ over everyone else? She was sure the confusion was clear in her eyes, but she never backed down from her choice.

The two danced there, together, just the two of them, doing that little dance. 

Until it wasn’t just the two of them. More and more joined in, and for once, Elphaba felt like she truly belonged.

\---

Galinda couldn’t stop herself from bouncing in her bed after she and Elphaba returned from the ball. It had been so… _different,_ dancing with Elphaba near her. It seemed like everything had changed in that single moment.

It was then that she realized what she had to do. Elphaba had so much potential, but she never seemed to realize any of it! But if she did this right, she could most certainly make Elphaba look pretty. Make any boy want her just as much as they wanted Galinda. (Well, maybe not just as much…)

Elphaba was clearly reluctant at first, but she had her ways. 

Just a few days ago, Galinda wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere near Elphaba. But as she sat beside her now, applying lipstick and being just mere inches from her face, or brushing her hair, she found she didn’t mind it nearly as much as she used to.

In fact, she could quite get used to this.

\---

Elphaba had run out of the room in a rush. Her, _beautiful?_ There was no way Galinda could mean it. 

She didn’t return that night until later. She didn’t know if Galinda had waited for her, and she didn’t bother to check. She just quickly got into bed and fell asleep.

\---

Galinda waited up for her.

\---

The next day, Elphaba had her hair down and was wearing a different outfit than normal. It all felt very foreign, but she couldn’t deny that she felt almost...pretty, in it.

She practiced her “toss toss” - she knew she would never get it right - only to notice Fiyero was there. She scowled at him, and especially at his words. 

But she wasn’t given much time to think about it, as Dr. Dillamond quickly rushed into class. She became concerned immediately, especially as he seemed to rush through his words.

Her eyes widened as he was taken away, and she tried to do whatever she could to make him stay but - it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

And as their new teacher came in, wheeling a...was that a _lion cub?_ This wasn’t right!

She barely had time to think before the magic was surging through her, causing everyone to dance. Everyone, except for…

Fiyero stared at her, before rushing to take the cage. She followed after him.

And it was there, in the lion cub’s rescue, that she first truly noticed Fiyero.

He wasn’t just some shallow, self-absorbed prince. He was smart, and he truly cared. Maybe even...cared for her. 

But no, he wouldn’t. He had Galinda, and Galinda was all he would ever need.

She didn’t know why that hurt so much.

\---

Galinda noticed that ever since the day she skipped Dr. Dillamond’s class, Fiyero was acting differently.

She never questioned him about it, but it worried her.

\---

Elphaba was going to see the Wizard. She almost didn’t believe it! 

And Galinda seemed so sad to see her go...But she had Fiyero, she’d be fine.

\---

Galinda had started to become increasingly worried about Fiyero. And now Elphaba was leaving, going off to see the Wizard! She didn’t want to admit it, but she knew she’d be lonely without the green girl. Their room would seem so empty…

And as Elphaba and Fiyero talked, she frowned. Looking between the two...she wondered if something between them was going on that she didn’t know about.

So she was quick to rush in, saying she thought about that day a lot. Which wasn’t exactly a lie - she had always pinpointed it as the cause for Fiyero’s change. 

Her words seemed to rush out of her all at once, and before she knew it...she was Glinda.

After Fiyero left, she and Elphaba hugged before she had to go. And it was the first thing that felt truly right in weeks.

\---

“Come with me, to the Emerald City!”

Those simple words, spoken to Glinda. She didn’t want to be away from her. 

If only she knew how much those words would change everything.

\---

They were finally here, in the Emerald City. Oh, how Glinda had wanted to be here for years! And now she finally was, with Elphaba.

She grinned over at the green girl, who looked as if she was glowing. She was finally in a place where no one was staring at her, no one was pointing. Glinda could see how much it meant to Elphaba.

And then they were meeting the Wizard.

\---

She listened to the Wizard, so so glad to finally be meeting him.

But in just a moment, everything changed. Her world all came crashing down, and she could focus on only one thing.

The Wizard was the reason for everything that was happening to the Animals.

\---

Glinda chased after Elphaba. So much was happening, and so fast! How was it only moments before that they were going to work for the Wizard, and now Elphaba was refusing all of it - something she’d wanted for years!

But Elphaba seemed dead set on...on what? Becoming a _fugitive?_

\---

“Come with me. Think of what we could do - together!”

If she thought things were going to change so much the first time she said them, she had no idea what was going to happen now.

She just wanted Glinda to come with her. She couldn’t bear to leave her, not now. She had almost...a thought, a flicker of memory, of a time she left Glinda. But she couldn’t think of when that could have possibly been. The memory was gone before she could think on it further, however.

As Elphaba looked at Glinda, the sadness was clear in both their eyes. 

\---

Glinda couldn’t come. She just couldn’t! She wanted to, oh how she didn’t want to leave Elphaba alone…

But she had so much to do. She couldn’t just walk away from her life!

And as she looked at Elphaba, the pain clear in her eyes, she hoped she understood.

\---

As Elphaba rose on the broom, she looked down at Glinda, noticing the tears pricking at her eyes as she stared up at Elphaba. 

She looked away and began to fly out of the attic, hearing only a few words as she left behind the only person she had ever loved.

“I hope you’re happy!”

\---

Years passed. Glinda graduated Shiz, alongside Fiyero and all the others. Since then, she had become a spokesperson for the search for Elphaba in the Emerald City. She didn’t like it, not one bit. 

Well, maybe she liked being such a popular figure, with so many people looking up to her…

She said as much to Fiyero, at the announcement of their engagement. She wondered who could ever resist this. Surely no one?

But Fiyero was right. She knew who would, who _did._ And oh, how she missed Elphaba.

She didn’t know why she was marrying Fiyero. The only one she wanted to marry was Elphaba, but she was Oz knows where.

And here Glinda was, preaching to the citizens of Oz, pretending to be happy.

But she knew she wasn’t.

She wasn’t sure she ever would be again.

\---

Elphaba had gone to find Frex, to see if he could possibly stand with her.

Instead, she found out he had died. Embarrassed to death, or so Nessa said. She couldn’t find it within herself to mourn him. She focused on her sister, trying to get her to help her.

But it wouldn’t work.

She had to do something though, something to help her sister. It was then that she magicked those shoes, allowing her sister to - finally! - walk.

But it wasn’t long before it all came crashing down...And Boq, that munchkin she had once known, was changed forever.

\---

Glinda smiled up at Fiyero at their engagement party. But she couldn’t stop the tinge of sadness that lingered.

This wasn’t what she wanted. She’d never get what she wanted.

She wanted Elphaba.

\---

Elphaba went to see the Wizard.

She wanted to set the monkeys free. She had to! They didn’t deserve to be caged up like this!

The Wizard tried to get her to back down. To call a truce between them. And oh, to be able to stop fighting...It sounded wonderful! She was just about to do it, when…

“Dr. Dillamond?”

And then the Wizard was calling for his guards, and -

“Fiyero?” 

She stared at him. Captain of the Royal Guards? She scoffed at that. Of course he would become Captain.

He told her to get out of there, and she stared at him for a bit before something - some _one_ \- else caught her attention.

\---

“Elphie?”

Glinda hardly gave it a second thought before she was rushing to Elphaba, quickly throwing her arms around her. It had been too long...far too long.

What was she doing here? If anyone knew…!

And there’s Fiyero, his gun pointed at the Wizard. What was going on?

In just a few words later, her world began to crash down. Her fiance...going with her...her...Elphaba? 

And then they were gone, leaving Glinda feeling more alone than ever.

\---

Elphaba could not believe this. Fiyero, choosing to go with her? Over _Glinda?_

She didn’t think she would’ve made the same choice. All she could see was Glinda with her heartbroken, staring after them. 

It was then that she heard it - the wailing! She looked up and -

It couldn’t be. There was no way...A house? Flying through the sky? 

She left Fiyero. She had to find Nessa, make sure she was okay.

\---

Glinda waved to Dorothy as she left before looking at the house that had fallen on Nessa. It was all her fault this had happened. If she hadn’t said anything, then Morrible wouldn’t have conjured up that storm that killed Nessarose! 

She picked up some flowers and crouched down, her dress splaying around her. 

She had hardly sat for more than a couple of clock ticks before Elphaba was there. Glinda quickly rose and walked away, but Elphaba followed, talking about those shoes.

And then she was blaming herself over the death of Nessa, and Glinda just couldn’t take it.

Some words were exchanged - she was still angry at Elphaba for taking Fiyero away from her, or maybe she was angry at Fiyero for taking Elphaba away? - and she slapped Elphaba.

Elphaba slapped her back, and then they were facing off and...why were they even doing this? How had things changed so much between them?

She’d give anything for things to go back to the way they were.

\---

Elphaba ran, wondering if she would ever see Fiyero again.

Or Glinda.

\---

Glinda watched Fiyero, quickly putting her arms up as he turned the gun once more on her. She tried to meet his gaze, but he refused to look her in the eyes. A moment passed, and then she was walking forward until she was right in front of it.

He quickly put it down, and the guards were quick to seize him. 

She yelled his name as they took him away.

“Fiyero!”

\---

“Fiyero!”

Elphaba didn’t know if this spell would work, but it was all she had. She had to do _something!_ She couldn’t just leave Fiyero to die. 

But she had no idea if it worked. Was he alive? Or was he dead? Would she ever even know?

It was during this she decided that…

If they wanted a wicked witch, she’d surely give them one.

\---

Glinda couldn’t stand listening to this. She knew this wasn’t true. It was going too far! But as she tried to tell Morrible that, she was near threatened, and quickly ran off.

She had to tell Elphaba. Elphaba had to know what was happening! She wasn’t going to let them kill her.

It just might kill Glinda too.

\---

Elphaba scowled down at Dorothy. Squealy little girl...why wouldn’t she just give Elphaba the damn shoes? 

She looked up, and - there. Glinda, coming down to see her. What was she doing here? 

“I’ll tell everyone the truth!”

“No, you can’t!”

Elphaba wouldn’t let Glinda tell the truth. She had worked so hard for this reputation - she wouldn’t let it all come crashing down. 

She held Glinda close, hugging her for the final time. She pulled away briefly, her hands going to Glinda’s face. She stared into those eyes for a moment before pulling her close and kissing her.

When they broke apart, Elphaba smiled slightly at Glinda, and she smiled back.

One last hug, and then she was quickly telling Glinda to hide.

\---

Glinda watched from her hiding spot. She heard the screams, and then it was silent. Tears were dripping down her face before she even realized she had started crying.

She went over to the place Elphaba...Elphaba...she couldn’t even say it. To the place Elphaba was just mere moments ago, and took the hat. And - the green bottle she had once seen Elphaba had so long ago.

Her brow furrowed. There was something hauntingly familiar about it.

When she returned to the Emerald City, she walked up to the Wizard and Morrible and told them about it.

Elphaba was the Wizard’s daughter. 

Glinda made the Wizard leave, and Morrible go into prison, making her the sole leader of Oz. She had no idea how she was going to do this...How could she be leader? Elphaba would have been far better than she would be. But Elphaba…

Elphaba was dead.

\---

Elphaba was alive.

She got out of the trap door, greeted by Fiyero. She could hear the citizens of Oz celebrating her death, and could only wish she could tell Glinda she was alive.

Fiyero said it was a bad idea, and she didn’t want to risk being caught.

But before the two left, she looked up at the sky, and while she wished things had gone differently...There was nothing to be done. Things were as they were, and at least Glinda’s alive. 

_Because I knew you, I have been changed…_

_For good._

\---

_It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime…_


	3. cat au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've got no time to go running after dreams or chasing after you,_   
>  _but there's this sleepy sense that everything's gonna work out right._

Elphaba was born to a stray. She had two siblings - Nessa and Shell. In the beginning, things were fine. Both her parents were there and they cared for her. She lived in a family of Peterbalds, but she was the only one with no fur. Her parents and siblings had a very short coat, but it was still there.

But Elphaba? Elphaba had no hair. This never seemed to bother her, though.

One day, a few months after she was born, her mother disappeared. Nobody in the family knew where she had gone - one day she was there, and the next she wasn’t. It was like she had simply poofed.

They waited for her a few days before moving on, presuming her to be dead. The birth of her kits had taken a toll on her, and they all found it surprising she had even lasted as long as she did.

After that, it was Elphaba, her siblings, and her father. Her father - Frex - had never cared much for her. In fact, her mother was the only one who really did...and even that was tentative. If anyone else cared for her, it was likely Shell. He often followed her everywhere, constantly curious about what she was doing.

He was a brown cat, just like Nessa and their father. Elphaba, on the other hand, was black - another thing that set her apart from the family. 

Nessa was devoted to Frex. While Shell followed Elphaba, Nessa followed Frex. The two were often walking together, talking about who-knows-what. Elphaba never paid much attention.

They were a family for a total of six months. But each day just made Elphaba long for freedom more, until one day, she left. 

It was just like the day her mother disappeared. One day she was there, and the next she had vanished entirely.

\---

Glinda was born to two purebreds who had been bred to produce a litter of kittens much like herself. She stayed there for some months, but meanwhile, there had been many people who had come in to see the litter. It didn’t take long at all before she was picked out. And soon, she was being sent to her new home.

She was a little nervous at first, as it was a new and foreign place, and it was big. She hid under a large couch for the first few moments before she slowly began to explore.

By the time she was six months old, she had become completely used to this life.

Glinda was pampered and brought anything she could ever need. She only ate the finest food, only slept on the finest bed, and every day she was groomed. Her fluffy fur definitely called for it - hairballs were just disgraceful.

Things were great. Sometimes her owners would leave for weeks at a time, but they always left her with enough food - even if it _was_ dry - and made up for it when they returned with lots of pets. 

During these times, she often became lonely. She’d look outside many times. There were many cats who would walk past where she lived. Only one ever stuck out to her, however.

She was black, and it seemed she didn’t even have any fur. She couldn’t imagine not having any fur! It seemed absolutely horrible.

Sometimes, while looking outside and seeing the black cat, she’d turn and watch her. Whenever that happened, Glinda would get up and walk away. The other cat certainly did not need to know she was watching them.

It was a while before she saw her again, and she couldn’t help but wonder if they had left. The thought made her a little sad, but why did it matter? She never went outside anyway. Her owners never let her. Not that she would want to! It was far too dirty outside, and she’d ruin her perfect fur.

No, it was far better to stay inside, where she was safe and warm. And clean.

\---

For six months, Elphaba lived on her own. And she thrived. She was able to hunt as she pleased, go where she wanted, and do whatever she felt like doing.

She wandered in mostly the same area. She felt there was something drawing her to it - particularly to one house. She passed by it many times in the six months. She sometimes saw a cat there, looking out the window. 

Elphaba wondered if this cat was the reason she kept coming back. Why a certain cat would be the reason, she didn’t know. She didn’t even know anything about this cat, other than the fact that she was very fluffy and clearly lived a very comfortable life, unlike Elphaba.

She was always skinny, and if she had fur she just knew it’d be a mess. That was one reason she was glad to not have fur - she didn’t have to groom it and keep it nice and neat.

Of course, even if she did have fur, she wasn’t entirely sure she’d keep it clean anyway. It always seemed like so much work. Besides, she had better things to do.

Such as secretly watching the cat in the window.

\---

It was a bright and sunny day and Glinda was by the patio door, looking out. Earlier that day, her owners had left on one of their trips, leaving the cat alone. This had happened a few times in the past, and she always hated it, but nothing could ever convince them to stay so she had given up and just resigned herself to her life of being alone for some time.

She jumped up onto the counter beside her favorite window before noticing something different.

It was open.

Her owners _never_ left the window open. She wasn’t sure why. Were they worried she was going to leave? Please, as if! There was no way Glinda was going to go outside.

She curled up in her spot, the sunlight rays shining down on her, and fell asleep.

\---

Elphaba was crouched down, stalking a mouse that she had found. She moved quietly through the forest floor, each paw step careful and light, before she was close enough. And as soon as that happened, she pounced.

She landed right on the mouse and quickly killed it. She purred lightly, pleased with her kill, before she ate it.

This was the most luck she’d had in a while. Usually, something managed to scare her prey away. She hadn’t eaten in a while, so it was with great relief - and hunger - that she ate this mouse.

As soon as she was done, she wandered back toward the nearby town. It wasn’t too big, but the houses certainly were. She didn’t pay much attention to them as she walked through.

Well, most of them.

Elphaba passed by one house in particular, the same one she always felt drawn to. She passed this one every time she walked this way on her way to the nearby forest. Now, she noticed the cat who lived there curled up by the window and sleeping.

She watched for a moment before silently slipping away.

\---

Glinda woke up not long after to the sound of leaves rustling. With the window open, she could hear much more. And smell much more.

She stared out for a moment before movement caught her eye. She turned and…

_Wait._

Wasn’t that the same cat she’d see sometimes watching her? The one with no fur? She was there, or had been, and was now walking away. She was starting to lose sight of her.

Glinda didn’t even stop to think about what she was doing before she slipped out and started after the cat.

Unfortunately, as she did so, somehow the window slid shut, effectively trapping her outside. Focused as she was on the cat, however, she didn’t notice.

But, where had the cat gone? While she was leaving the house, she had lost track of her. And the outside world was...big. There were a lot of noises and smells, and she became completely disoriented. Where was she? Where was her home? Where had the cat gone?

She stayed near her house - or, at least, where she thought her house is - for a while, suddenly too nervous to leave. Why had she decided to leave? This was a terrible idea! She looked up at the window, only to realize it had shut.

She was trapped.

Her owners wouldn’t be here for many days, and she had no food. She didn’t know how to hunt! She also didn’t want to eat a _mouse!_ She shuddered at just the thought alone.

Besides, she had no idea how to catch one, and there was no one nearby to help her.

Glinda had never felt so alone or scared.

\---

Elphaba had not noticed the fluffy cat leave the comfort and safety of her home.

She had continued on her rounds, checking out the area. She wouldn’t necessarily say she owned it, but she was the only one who stuck around. Plenty others passed through, and she often avoided them, but she was the only one to stay. There were also cats who lived in many of the houses, but they often never left. Which was perfectly fine with her.

Some time had passed before it started to rain. It started as a light drizzle, but she knew it would only get worse, and soon.

So with a sigh, she began to head back the way she came, deciding to spend the storm out amongst the trees that would hopefully help protect her. There was a certain spot, in fact, where she often spent the storms. It was amongst some rocks that were slanted together that provided shelter. 

As Elphaba walked along, it started to get worse, as she predicted. In fact, a few houses before the edge of the forest, it had become a complete downpour. There was no way she could make it to her shelter when it was like this, so she ducked down and into some bushes that ran along the side of a house.

However, it wasn’t until she noticed a figure huddled against the house that she realized what house it was.

It was the fluffy cat’s house, and she was there, shivering and hiding under the bushes. Her fur, usually long and flowing, was wet and clinging to her body, making her look much smaller than normal. Her eyes were wide, her ears flat against her head, and she flinched every time thunder rang through the area. 

Elphaba could almost laugh at how she looked now.

\---

Oz, of course it had started raining!

As soon as Glinda felt the drops, she’d run right back to the side of the house, where some bushes were. But she had been too far away - she had started wandering, but kept the house in sight - and it started raining harder and harder so that by the time she got to the bushes, she was drenched.

She shivered, huddling up close to the house. Her usually fluffy fur was plastered to her sides, undoubtedly making her look skinny. Every time thunder shook, she jumped, eyes wide. 

Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to decide to leave? She cursed the black cat for doing this to her. It was surely her fault.

At that moment, the bushes rustled.

Glinda looked up, startled, only to come face to face with the cat she had just been thinking about moments before. 

The cat looked as though she were trying to keep herself from laughing, and all Glinda could think about was how she must look to this cat now.

She looked away, refusing to even glance at the hairless cat again. What was she even doing here? Why had she come back? And why wasn’t she even saying anything?

It was silent, save for the sound of the rain pouring and thunder crashing. A particularly loud one boomed, followed by a streak of light that caused Glinda to jump. Her eyes darted back to the cat who was now looking at her with an odd expression. She scowled but made no movement. There was no way she was going to leave this area. Not if she could help it. She’d stay here, wait out the storm, and when it was over she’d go back home. 

More thunder crashed and she closed her eyes, closing in on herself.

“Hey.” A soft voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up, seeing the hairless cat slowly start to approach. Glinda tensed, eyes narrowing, but the cat persisted. “I’m Elphaba.” 

An odd name for a cat, surely, though Glinda wasn’t much better. She watched her - _Elphaba_ \- for a moment before speaking. “Glinda.”

“Glinda.” Elphaba tested the name, the sound rolling off her tongue. She paused for a moment, maybe thinking - though what of, Glinda didn’t know - before continuing. “Alright, Glinda. Why are you out of your home?” 

Glinda flicked her usually fluffy tail. She didn’t exactly want to explain why she had left. She had left to find the black cat, Elphaba, but she didn’t want to tell her that! But what could she say? She looked away and spoke. “I just...wanted to explore.” It wasn’t a total lie, just...not the truth. And from the way Elphaba was looking at her, she had a suspicion the cat knew.

But if she did know, she didn’t say anything. Just watched her carefully for a moment. 

\---

Glinda was lying.

Elphaba didn’t know how she knew, she just did. But while she knew the cat was lying, she didn’t know the truth of the matter. She had no idea why the house cat was out here. She’d never seen her leave before. But she wasn’t going to question the cat any further. It was clear she was terrified and lost and confused. 

In fact, thinking back on it now, this wasn’t even Glinda’s house. Her house was a few houses down, closer to the edge of the forest. She had certainly gone exploring, and definitely had gotten herself lost.

At that moment, the branches of the bush above them gave way under the weight of the water, releasing a stream of water on both of them. Glinda gasped in shock, while Elphaba just grumbled. They couldn’t stay here. 

“We can’t stay here.”

Glinda glanced at Elphaba. She opened her mouth, likely to object, but more and more water was coming pouring down so she closed it. 

“Come on. I know somewhere we can go.”

“I’m not leaving this house.”

“This isn’t even your house. I know how to get back here, now come _on!_ ” Elphaba was starting to get frustrated. They’d get soaked in here just as they’d get soaked out there. But if they could just get to the place she could only call home, they’d become dry. Or...well, at the very least, they wouldn’t get wet anymore.

Glinda hesitated, but let out a sigh and slowly uncurled herself and coming closer to Elphaba. With her so close, Elphaba realized how much smaller she was. It didn’t seem a matter of age, though. Rather, Glinda seemed to just be...a small cat. Or maybe Elphaba was just tall. Whatever the case was, it didn’t matter.

“Keep close.” With that, she darted out of the bushes.

\---

“Wait!” Glinda hurried after her, eyes narrowed against the onslaught of rain. She looked around, panicked, for Elphaba. Suddenly her vision was blocked by black.

“I’m here,” a soft, murmured whisper. She felt a tail rest along her, and she followed Elphaba, looking around as best she could, but she could hardly see a thing. She could only trust that Elphaba knew where she was going.

They walked for some time, and it wasn’t too long before Glinda realized they had left the pavement and she could feel grass against her paws. It was similar to the grass near her house, but different, she realized. It felt...almost fresher, if such a thing were possible. 

She looked up, and noticed - barely - that they were surrounded by trees on all sides. She blinked. She’d seen the forest from her house, but she never thought she’d actually go in it.

They walked some more until, finally, Elphaba came to a stop.

“We’re here.” A few more pawsteps and...oh. She couldn’t feel the rain anymore. Looking around, she realized there were some boulders together that provided shelter. She let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” She heard a snort from behind and looked over at Elphaba.

“Sorry we couldn’t get here sooner, _princess._ ” She was at the very back, looking most uncomfortable on a bed of leaves and grass. Glinda watched for a moment before turning away. 

She began to groom her fur. It took work, and a lot of grooming, but eventually it wasn’t as wet and was starting to fluff back up. She shook herself a little before looking outside, now safe amongst the boulders and away from the rain.

“So, princess, tell me what _really_ brought you out of your home.” Glinda heard the voice of Elphaba from behind her and let out a huff.

“My name isn’t princess. It’s Glinda, like I told you. And that’s none of your business!”

“Right. Princess.” Elphaba was definitely pleased with herself, Glinda could hear it in her voice. She turned around and looked at Elphaba.

“Why did you stop by my house?”

“Again, that wasn’t your house. And I was on my way here but the rain got too bad, so I stopped at a house. Just so happened to be the one you were at.” A pause, and then she chuckled. “Fate brought us together, I suppose.”

Glinda’s eyes narrowed. “Why would fate want us together?” But if Elphaba had an answer to that, she didn’t speak it.

They were silent for a moment, which gave Glinda the chance to look at Elphaba - _really_ look at her. She had seen the cat was hairless, had known it for a while. She knew the cat was black. But other than that...she didn’t know much. She didn’t know any of Elphaba’s story.

And she wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly wanted to know.

She walked over to her, Elphaba carefully watching her every move with eyes Glinda now realized are green. 

“So,” she started, suddenly nervous. “Why don’t you have a home?”

Elphaba didn’t answer for a bit. “I have a home.”

Glinda let out a huff. “This is hardly a home! It’s not spacious. And there are no people! How do you live with no people?”

“Why should I need people? With people, you have to ask to be let outside - if they’ll even let you. I’m able to come and go as I please. I hunt for my food. It’s really quite enjoyable - you should try it.” Elphaba grinned. Glinda looked outside.

“...I think I’ll pass.” She shuddered at the thought of going back outside in the rain.

“Some other time, maybe.” Glinda looked over at Elphaba at that. Next time...Would there be a next time?

“As soon as it stops raining, I’m going back home. I’m not sure there _will_ be a next time.” 

There was silence for a bit after that.

“Alright, suit yourself. You can go back to your perfect little lifestyle where you’re given that disgusting dry food and begging attention from your precious humans who hardly pay any attention. And you can go back to staring outside longingly.” Glinda tensed at that. “Yeah, I see you. You’re always staring outside. Looking at the trees, at all who pass by. Looking at-” and that was when Elphaba realized it. Perhaps the reason why Glinda had gone outside her house. “Looking at me.”

Glinda froze, her eyes widened. And then they were narrowing.

“Looking at _you?_ And just why would I be looking at you? There are plenty of things outside, far more interesting than you. And as soon as I get back home, I’ll stop looking outside! I know now how terrible it is. It just isn’t worth it to be out here and it isn’t worth it to know _you._ ”

She turned away, stalking as far away as she could. She didn’t even process what she had said until a little later when she flushed with embarrassment. Had she really said that? And why wasn’t Elphaba saying anything about it? 

Glinda didn’t risk a glance over at her though. Instead, she curled up and looked outside. It was getting dark - darker than before - and she supposed night must have fallen. She didn’t want to sleep after that whole thing with Elphaba, but she also didn’t want to talk to her again. Not yet. Perhaps not until the morning. 

For now, she’d try to go to sleep. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

\---

It was absolutely freezing. Elphaba shivered. She couldn’t help it - she didn’t have any fur. It was always hard when it was so cold. For a while, she used to at least be able to huddle with her family. They never liked her much, but they at least kept her warm.

But now...she didn’t have anyone.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true.

She glanced over at Glinda who looked perfectly content, her fluffy tail - which had mostly dried by now - wrapped around her with her nose tucked into it. Her fur surely kept her warm. Elphaba had never been so envious of it as she was now.

Her gaze wandered farther and she looked outside. It had stopped raining, and she could see the moon shining. But it was so cold!

She had half a mind to get closer to Glinda, close enough she could maybe warm herself up with that fur. But they’d only just met the previous day! And after that argument earlier...she was certain Glinda didn’t want anything to do with her. When they woke up in the morning, she’d probably just take Glinda back home and...maybe she’d finally move on. She’s been in this area long enough. Whatever had kept her here was surely past. 

She looked back to Glinda. The temptation to go up to her and warm herself up or something was so tempting, but she didn’t dare. Glinda clearly didn’t want her near, and Elphaba was going to respect that.

But Oz, she was _so cold._

\---

Glinda was warm. It was cold outside, certainly, but she had never been more grateful for her thick fur.

It was fluffed up against the cold, and her tail was wrapped around herself. Her eyes were closed, and she was ready to fall back asleep, having been woken up by something.

So why wasn’t she?

She opened an eye and found herself looking at Elphaba. It didn’t take long to realize the she-cat was shivering. Glinda realized she must be freezing - she had no fur! It was much too cold out for someone without fur.

She could go over and maybe just sleep beside her. But she hardly knew her! And after that little argument...she couldn’t go up to her now!

But it only took another glance at Elphaba for Glinda to make up her mind. She picked herself up and make her way over the short distance to Elphaba. Once she was there, she wrapped herself around the cat as best as she could. It was challenging, since Elphaba was bigger than she and was clearly very startled.

“What are you-”

“Shush. You’re cold. Let me warm you!” 

Elphaba protested a bit further but as Glinda settled, wrapped around Elphaba with her tail near Elphaba’s, she gave in and shuffled a little closer.

Glinda smiled and closed her eyes, finally drifting into sleep.

\---

Elphaba woke up later, when the sun was starting to rise. There was still a chill in the air. She glanced down and noticed Glinda still there, sleeping.

Carefully, she got up, not disturbing Glinda as best she could. She walked over to the edge of the space, and looked outside. It was early morning, and dew was still fresh on the grass. The forest was still a little wet as a combination of that and the rain the day previous. 

She’d have to hunt soon. And Glinda was surely hungry as well. But maybe she should wait until the cat was back home. It didn’t seem like she had anything to do with what Elphaba ate, just as Elphaba didn’t want anything to do with what Glinda ate.

It wasn’t long before she heard movement behind her. Glinda walked up and sat beside her, so close they were almost touching. Almost, but not quite. 

“What now?” Glinda asked, not looking at her.

“Now,” Elphaba answered, “you go home.”

\---

They had been walking for a little bit. Glinda noted that the forest looked much different now than it did when it was raining. It was...almost pretty, in fact. She could hear birds chirping, and leaves on the trees were rustling. It was looking like it was going to become a sunny day.

This was, she had to admit, much better than simply staring out from the safety of her home. Maybe living out here wouldn’t be so bad...But she couldn’t leave her humans! They’d taken care of her for many months, and she rather loved them. She couldn’t just leave them behind.

But as she glanced at Elphaba as they walked, she thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

\---

It wasn’t long before Elphaba stopped. Glinda’s house was the one next to the house closest to the edge of the forest. She turned to Glinda.

“Alright, here we are. Home sweet home.” She felt a little sad, perhaps, at the thought of Glinda having to go. Given what had happened last night, though, Elphaba might stay in the area. She wasn’t sure she could leave Glinda anyway. It left her with an odd feeling that she didn’t like.

Glinda was looking at her house when something seemed to occur to her.

“Wait...my owners aren’t even home. Oz, how could I have been so stupid? They go on trips every so often and leave for many days at a time! They just recently left. I...I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

Elphaba stared at Glinda.

“Alright...I guess we’ll just stick around nearby and wait for them to get back. Meanwhile…” She looked back at the house. “Meanwhile, I’m gonna teach you to hunt.”

“What? I don’t...I don’t want to eat a _mouse!_ ” Glinda protested, looking utterly disgusted at just the idea of such.

“Alright, princess, I guess you’ll just have to starve then.” Elphaba got up and began to walk back towards the forest. It took a moment, but soon Glinda was running after her.

“Alright, fine. But do you have to teach me? Can’t you just...I don’t know, hunt for me?”

Elphaba paused and Glinda didn’t notice until she had taken a few steps ahead. She stopped and looked back at her, noting the expression on Elphaba’s face. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Sorry, princess, but if you’re gonna be living in the wild for some days, you’re going to have to learn how to hunt.” She grinned at Glinda. “It’s not so hard. Now come on; we’ve got to do this in the forest.”

Glinda let out a huff but continued following Elphaba.

Once they were in the forest, Elphaba turned to Glinda. “Alright, first things first. Do you even know what a mouse smells like?”

“...no.”

Elphaba sighed. “Alright. One moment.”

She sniffed the air, thankfully smelling a mouse nearby. And it was a strong scent, too. 

“Okay. Sniff the air. That is the smell of a mouse.” Glinda looked a little dubious at first, but did as she was told. She sniffed the air, and Elphaba could pinpoint the exact moment she smelled it.

“Oh.”

“Yup. Now, watch me.” Elphaba crouched low to the ground. “This is the hunter's crouch. You’ll want to be close to the ground, but not too close. You don’t want your fur to brush the ground.” She glanced at Glinda and smirked. “Which may be a little hard for you.” Glinda just let out a huff. “When you find the mouse - which, by the way, is over there - ” she pointed with her tail in the direction, “you’ll want to creep up on it slowly and carefully. Make sure you don’t step on any twigs.” She did as she instructed, creeping up close to it. “And when you’re close enough…” her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, “you pounce!” 

With that, she shot forward and landed on the mouse where she quickly killed it.

“And that, princess, is how you catch a mouse.” Elphaba turned to face Glinda, holding the mouse by its tail. She walked up to her and set it down. “Here, try it.”

Glinda stared at it, unsure. Elphaba nudged it closer.

“Come on, it won’t bite ya!” A grin. “I made sure of that.” Glinda rolled her eyes at that. A pause, and then she was leaning down and taking a bite.

\---

As Glinda chewed the piece of mouse, she had to admit it wasn’t terrible. In fact, it was...sort of _good._ Her surprise must have shown on her face because Elphaba let out a chuckle.

“Not so bad, is it?”

“It’s...really not.” She finished her piece and looked at the mouse before nudging it to Elphaba who looked at it before grinning up at Glinda.

“Think you could catch a mouse for me?” 

Glinda paused, shocked. She was just taught how to catch a mouse! She was sure she couldn’t actually do it! 

But the thought of successfully catching one...of Elphaba looking at her with pride and happiness...Well, it was something she couldn’t just pass up! She glanced back at the mouse.

“Go on, you can finish that.” Glinda did as such, quickly making work of it. When she was done, she swiped her tongue over her jaws. “Alright. Catch me a mouse.”

Glinda looked over at Elphaba before letting out a sigh. Okay. She could do this. First...she sniffed the air. There was the smell of mouse, very close, but that was the one she had just eaten. But under that...there was another. One that didn’t seem as close. She walked around a little, trying to find where it was coming from. 

Eventually, she was able to figure it out. She crouched down, trying to replicate what Elphaba had done as best she could. Her long fur brushed against the ground briefly but she lifted herself up a bit further, remembering what Elphaba had told her.

And then she was moving along the forest floor, eyes trained on the spot she was sure the mouse was at. A little further...she could see the mouse now. It was on the root of a tree, eating something. A moment later, and then Glinda pounced.

She wasn’t expecting to actually land on it, and it darted out from her grasp. She gasped and ran after it, managing to catch it again. She quickly killed it.

She picked it up and wandered back to Elphaba, displaying her kill. And the look Elphaba was giving her...she could almost feel the pride coming off in waves. Glinda set the mouse down and nudged it over to Elphaba. “There you go. One mouse, all for you.” She wrapped her tail around her paws.

“Not bad. Almost lost it, but you still caught it.” Elphaba briefly touched her nose to the top of Glinda’s head before she started to eat the mouse.

\---

After that, Elphaba began to show her around the forest. She showed Glinda her favorite spots - a tree stump she liked to just lay on during the day, a clearing she likes hunting in, and her favorite tree - and the two spend the day there. 

She was constantly worried that Glinda would be scared, but she seemed to be enjoying herself, which Elphaba was glad for.

Near the end of the day, they returned to the town to see if her owners were back.

They weren’t.

So they went back to the place Elphaba could only call home. This time, they settled close to each other - not as close as when they had woken up, but still close - and looked out into the forest, silence between them. A silence that Glinda soon broke.

“Who taught you to hunt?”

Elphaba, startled, looked over at her. Silence reigned for a little before she sighed.

“My father.”

This time, Glinda was the one to look at the other. “Your father?”

“Yeah. He taught me and my siblings.” 

“You have siblings?” Glinda was intrigued. This was the most out of Elphaba she had been able to get from her all day. Every time she had tried to ask her about herself, she’d always avoid it.

“Yeah. Nessa and Shell. I don’t know where they are now. I left them a while ago. Them and Frex, my father.” A pause. “I never felt right with them. They never...liked me much. Shell might have, but the others…” She looked back outside, suddenly unable to face Glinda.

“Why?” It was a soft-spoken word, so quiet she almost didn’t hear it. 

“I wasn’t like them. They had fur...I don’t. It wasn’t a lot - certainly not as much as you have - but it was something. But I had none. And they didn’t like that I was different.”

Silence. And then she heard the rustling of fur, and next thing she knew, Glinda was curled up beside her and licking her. Elphaba flicked an ear, looking quizzically at her.

“What are you-”

“Quiet.” Some more licks. “I’m taking care of you since I don’t think your family ever did.”

“I don’t need someone to take care of me. I’m perfectly capable to do such myself!” Elphaba tensed, starting to pull away. Glinda set a paw on her and pushed her back down.

“I don’t care if you think you’re able to take care of yourself. Right now, I’m taking care of you. So shush!” With that, she continued. Elphaba was resistant at first, but it wasn’t long before she gave in and even started, to both their astonishments, purring.

Glinda felt rather pleased with that.

When she finished, Glinda smiled at her. “There, was that so bad?” Elphaba just grunted. She paused.

“Can…” She seemed to struggle with herself before sighing. “Can I groom you?” Glinda’s smile grew wider at that.

“Of course!”

Elphaba was hesitant at first, starting with the top of Glinda’s head, but as she got further she began to grow more confident. It hadn’t taken long for Glinda to start purring, and she lay there in content, her eyes half-closed.

When Elphaba had finished, Glinda was near asleep. She glanced outside and realized night had fallen. So she turned closer to Elphaba and rested her head on the cat’s shoulder and began to fall asleep.

Elphaba rested her head on Glinda and soon fell asleep as well.

\---

The two stayed together for a few more days. Glinda became better at hunting, and Elphaba showed her some spots around town. By the time Glinda’s owners had returned, she was sad that she’d have to leave Elphaba.

Fun as her time with the cat had been, she wasn’t sure she could completely convert to the life of a stray. 

So as Glinda’s owners came out of their car and began to bring everything in, they were huddled close together. Glinda licked Elphaba’s forehead a few times.

“I’m going to miss you,” she murmured quietly.

“Don’t leave! We can...we can make this work. Maybe you could...I don’t know, be able to come out a few times? I…” She paused and looked down. “I don’t want this to be goodbye.”

“It won’t be. I promise. I’ll...I’ll find a way to see you again. I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever.”

“I’ll see you later then, Glinda.”

It was the first time Elphaba had actually used her name.

Glinda touched her nose to Elphaba’s and then she was gone, running up to her owners and meowing loudly. They all looked shocked to see her and one scooped her up.

She purred in their arms as they rubbed her chin and scratched her behind the ears before bringing her inside.

\---

A few days passed. Elphaba avoided the town during that time. She felt the loss of Glinda hard. She missed her so much. They’d only known each other for a few days! Why did it feel like much longer? 

Finally, she couldn’t stay away for any longer. She missed her too much. So she walked back into town and headed directly for Glinda’s house. She checked all windows but couldn’t see any sign of the fluffy cat. 

Elphaba was disappointed and she walked back to the forest.

\---

In Glinda’s defense, it wasn’t _her_ fault she wasn’t near the windows.

For a few days after her owners returned, they didn’t let her near any windows. Which was, quite frankly, ridiculous. Even if she managed to get out, her owners were right there and could easily get her back. So what would the harm be of being near the windows?

Finally, one day, they seemed to have given up and let her be near the window. She got there as soon as she could, and just in time to see the figure of a black cat walking away.

She went to the door immediately and began to paw at it, meowing insistently. One of the owners came to her, and looked rather puzzled. But Glinda just kept pawing at the door, meowing to be let out. She looked out and noticed Elphaba was beginning to leave her sight. She began to meow louder and paw even harder at the door.

Eventually, one of the owners opened it. She immediately darted out, heading in the direction she had seen Elphaba go in.

“Elphie!” 

Thankfully, she had not gotten too far. They were still in view of her house as Glinda caught up to her. She was grinning, and Elphaba, though shocked at first, soon followed suit.

“I missed you,” she murmured.

“I missed you too.” Glinda pressed her nose to Elphaba’s. 

\---

It hadn’t taken long before Glinda’s owners brought her back inside.

And while it took a while for them to catch on, they realized she had found a life outside of the house. So whenever she pawed at the door, they let her out. Every time, she had Elphaba waiting for her. They’d spend the day together. 

Only a few days into this, Glinda realized something. She loved Elphaba. She loved her more than anything she’d ever loved.

As they lay together, curled into each other in the den Elphaba had in the forest, she said as such to Elphaba. Elphaba licked her on her head between her ears.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up far longer than i thought it would be
> 
> also, featuring some art by me!! :D if you want to see more art, follow my art instagram @catssic.art or my tumblr splish--splash--sploosh
> 
> (also, for those curious, elphaba is a peterbald and glinda a himalayan)


End file.
